This invention relates generally to products useful for home laundering, and more particularly to a product which incorporates a prespotter with a detergent and having one or more of the following separate functions: detergency, fabric softening, stain removal, bleaching, and bluing; with the advantage being that both the detergent and the prespotter are uniquely packaged together as one product, negating the need to purchase and store separate products for each end use function, and also, unavoidably providing presentation of the pre-spotter to the detergent user at the time of laundering. Currently, products are available that combine several functions such as detergency/fabric softening, detergency/stain removal, etc. In addition, detergent products often come with use directions suggesting methods for using the product itself as a prespotter for pretreating stains or heavily soiled areas prior to laundering. These products are not nearly as desirable as the product comprising the present invention, which is unique in that it combines a detergent product with an effective self-contained prespotter, all in one package which facilitates storage, handling, use and effectiveness.